Future Earth-62015
Future Earth-62015 is an altered timeline where Trunks comes from. History The Death of Son Goku Following the failed assault by Frieza and his father, King Cold, Son Goku died of a heart disease that wasn't curable at the time. Reign of the Androids Not long after, two androids called 17 and 18 were released to kill Goku and his allies. After they succeeded, they went on a carefree rampage of the world, leaving only pockets of civilization left to be defended by Son Gohan (Goku's son) and Trunks Brief. Following the death of Gohan, Trunks travelled back in time to become strong enough to destroy the Androids, and after they were, he destroyed Cell and Babidi. Goku Black and Zamasu With the appearance of Goku Black, a being that resembled Goku but was not in any way the same, came the mass extinction of nearly all life in the universe. Trunks once again travelled back in time, and this time brought the Goku of that time alongside his allies to fight Black and his ally, Zamasu. Black reveals that he's Zamasu from another timeline who used the Super Dragon Ball and Reality Stone to swap bodies with Goku. During the final battle, Black and Zamasu fuse together, becoming an even more powerful being. When Trunks destroyed the fused Zamasu, his spirit remained and began to consume the entire universe and other timelines, but Goku was able to call on the aid of the king of the Multiverse, Zen-Oh, and the entire reality was destroyed, with Zamasu the only casualty since Zamasu already killed all life. Rebirth To allow Trunks and his last living ally, Mai, to return to their time, the God of Destructions attendant, Whis, travelled through time to before Black's creation and had the Beerus of that time destroy Zamasu, thus allowing this timeline to be restored (With doppelgängers of Trunks and Mai), while the reality where Zamasu was destroyed now a void of nothingness. Characters Trunks (Future Earth-62015).png|Trunks Brief (Future Earth-62015) Zamasu (Future Earth-62015).png|Zamasu (Future Earth-62015) Bulma (Future Earth-62015).jpg|Bulma Brief (Future Earth-62015) 17 (Future Earth-62015).png|Android 17 (Future Earth-62015) 18 (Future Earth-62015).png|Android 18 (Future Earth-62015) Cell (Future Earth-62015).png|Cell (Future Earth-62015) Babidi (Future Earth-62015).jpg|Babidi (Future Earth-62015) Dabura (Future Earth-62015).png|Dabura (Future Earth-62015) Gohan (Future Earth-62015).png|Son Gohan (Future-62015) Mai (Future Earth-62015).jpg|Mai (Future Earth-62015) Zen-Oh (Future Earth-62015).jpg|Zen-Oh (Future Earth-62015) REBIRTH Naruto REBIRTH (Future-62015).jpg|Naruto Uzumaki (Future Earth-62015) Raiden REBIRTH (Future-62015).jpg|Raiden (Future Earth-62015) Gohan REBIRTH (Future-62015).png|Son Gohan (Future Earth-62015) Sasuke REBIRTH (Future-62015).png|Sasuke Uchiha (Future Earth-62015) Liu Kang REBIRTH (Future-62015).png|Liu Kang (Future Earth-62015) Trunks REBIRTH (Future-62015).png|Trunks Brief (Future Earth-62015) Gaara REBIRTH (Future-62015).png|Gaara (Future Earth-62015) Kung Jin REBIRTH (Future-62015).png|Kung Jin (Future Earth-62015) Piccolo REBIRTH (Future-62015).jpg|Piccolo (Future Earth-62015) Boruto REBIRTH (Future-62015).png|Boruto Uzumaki (Future Earth-62015) Johnny Cage REBIRTH (Future-62015).jpg|John Carlton (Future Earth-62015) Bulma (Future Earth-62015).jpg|Bulma Brief (Future Earth-62015) Hinata REBIRTH (Future-62015).png|Hinata Hyuga (Future Earth-62015) Hanzo Hasashi REBIRTH (Future-62015).jpg|Hanzo Hasashi (Future Earth-62015) Videl REBIRTH (Future-62015).jpg|Videl Satan (Future Earth-62015) Sakura Haruno REBIRTH (Future-62015).png|Sakura Haruno (Future Earth-62015) Sub-Zero REBIRTH (Future-62015).png|Kuai Liang (Future Earth-62015) Goku REBIRTH (Future-62015).jpg|Son Goku (Future Earth-62015) Sai REBIRTH (Future-62015).png|Sai (Future Earth-62015) Kung Lao REBIRTH (Future-62015).png|Kung Lao (Future Earth-62015) Krillin REBIRTH (Future-62015).png|Krillin (Future Earth-62015) Sarada REBIRTH (Future-62015).png|Sarada Uchiha (Future Earth-62015) Sonya Blade REBIRTH (Future-62015).png|Sonya Blade (Future Earth-62015) Tien REBIRTH (Future-62015).png|Tienshinhan (Future Earth-62015) Rock Lee REBIRTH (Future-62015).png|Rock Lee (Future Earth-62015) Jax REBIRTH (future-62015).png|Jackson Briggs (Future Earth-62015) Vegeta REBIRTH (Future-62015).jpg|Vegeta (Future Earth-62015) Shikamaru REBIRTH (Future-62015).png|Shikamaru Nara (Future Earth-62015) Kitana REBIRTH (Future-62015).png|Kitana (Future Earth-62015) Yamcha REBIRTH (Future-62015).png|Yamcha (Future Earth-62015) Ino REBIRTH (Future-62015).png|Ino Yamanaka (Future Earth-62015) Ermac REBIRTH (Future-62015_.jpg|Ermac (Future Earth-62015) Chi-Chi REBIRTH (Future-62015).jpg|Chi-Chi (Future Earth-62015) Inojin Yamanaka REBIRTH (Future-62015).jpg|Inojin Yamanaka (Future Earth-62015) Sareena REBIRTH (Future-62015).png|Sareena (Future Earth-62015) 18 REBIRTH (Future-62015).jpg|Eighteen (Future Earth-62015) Temari REBIRTH (Future-62015).jpg|Temari (Future Earth-62015) Cassie REBIRTH (Future-62015).png|Cassandra Carlton (Future Earth-62015) 17 REBIRTH (Future-62015).jpg|Seventeen (Future Earth-62015) Kakashi REBIRTH (Future-62015).png|Kakashi Hatake (Future Earth-62015) Kenshi REBIRTH (Future-62015).jpg|Kenshi Takahashi (Future Earth-62015) Supreme Kai REBIRTH (Future-62015).jpg|Shin (Future Earth-62015) Tobi REBIRTH (Future-62015).png|Tobi (Future Earth-62015) Fujin REBIRTH (Future-62015).png|Fujin (Future Earth-62015) Beerus REBIRTH (Future-62015).png|Beerus (Future Earth-62015) Himawari REBIRTH (Future-62015).png|Himawari Uzumaki (Future Earth-62015) Jacqui REBIRTH (Future-62015).png|Jacqueline Briggs (Future Earth-62015) King Kai REBIRTH (Future-62015).jpg|King Kai (Future Earth-62015) Shikadai REBIRTH (Future-62015).jpg|Shikadai Nara (Future Earth-62015) Li Mei REBIRTH (Future-62015).png|Li Mei (Future Earth-62015) Sixteen REBIRTH (Future-62015).jpg|Sixteen (Future Earth-62015) Konohamaru REBIRTH (Future-62015).png|Konohamaru Sarutobi (Future Earth-62015) Erron Black REBIRTH (Future-62015).png|Erron Black (Future Earth-62015) Whis REBIRTH (Future-62015).png|Whis (Future Earth-62015) Mitsuki REBIRTH (Future-62015).jpg|Mitsuki (Future Earth-62015) Takeda REBIRTH (Future-62015).jpg|Takeda Takahashi (Future Earth-62015) Pan REBIRTH (Future-62015).jpg|Son Pan (Future Earth-62015) Might Guy REBIRTH (Future-62015).jpg|Might Guy (Future Earth-62015) Ferra Torr REBIRTH (Future-62015).png|Ferra (Future Earth-62015) and Torr (Future Earth-62015) Goten REBIRTH (Future-62015).png|Son Goten (Future Earth-62015) Hagoromo REBIRTH (Future-62015).jpg|Hagoromo Otsutsuki (Future Earth-62015) Kotal Kahn REBIRTH (Future-62015).png|Kotal Kahn (Future Earth-62015) Bardock REBIRTH (Future-62015).jpg|Bardock (Future Earth-62015) Tobirama REBIRTH (Future-62015).jpg|Tobirama Senju (Future Earth-62015) Taven REBIRTH (Future-62015).jpg|Taven (Future Earth-62015) Marron REBIRTH (Future-62015).png|Marron (Future Earth-62015) Kushina REBIRTH (Future-62015).jpg|Kushina Uzumaki (Future Earth-62015) Ashrah REBIRTH (Future-62015).png|Ashrah (Future Earth-62015) Grandpa Gohan REBIRTH (Future-62015).png|Grandpa Gohan (Future Earth-62015) Hiruzen Sarutobi REBIRTH (Future-62015).png|Hiruzen Sarutobi (Future Earth-62015) Shujinko REBIRTH (Future-62015).jpg|Shujinko (Future Earth-62015) Kibito Kai REBIRTH (Future-62015).jpg|Kibito Kai (Future Earth-62015) Asuma REBIRTH (Future-62015).png|Asuma Sarutobi (Future Earth-62015) Lěng de érzi REBIRTH (Future-62015).jpg|Lěng de érzi (Future Earth-62015) Vegito REBIRTH (Future-62015).png|Vegito (Future Earth-62015) Tsunade REBIRTH (Future-62015).png|Tsunade (Future Earth-62015) Cyrax REBIRTH (Future-62015).jpg|Cyrax (Future Earth-62015) Master Roshi REBIRTH (Future-62015).png|Master Roshi (Future Earth-62015) Metal Lee (REBIRTH) (Future-62015).jpg|Metal Lee (Future Earth-62015) Chi Kang REBIRTH (Future-62015).jpg|Chi Kang (Future Earth-62015) Bulla REBIRTH (Future-62015).jpg|Bulla Brief (Future Earth-62015) Tenten REBIRTH (Future-62015).png|Tenten (Future Earth-62015) Jubei REBIRTH (Future-62015).jpg|Jubei Hazashi (Future Earth-62015) Gotenks REBIRTH (Future-62015).jpg|Gotenks (Future Earth-62015) Asura REBIRTH (Future-62015).png|Asura Otsutsuki (Future Earth-62015) Shuriken REBIRTH (Future-62015).jpg|Lee Kang (Future Earth-62015) Gure REBIRTH (Future-62015).png|Gure (Future Earth-62015) Neji Hyuga REBIRTH (Future-62015).png|Neji Hyuga (Future Earth-62015) Sindel REBIRTH (Future-62015).png|Sindel (Future Earth-62015) Kami REBIRTH (Future-62015).png|Kami (Future Earth-62015) Category:Realities Category:Earth-62015